


Eriko Kirishima's Spooky Birthday Bash

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Birthday, Fake Character Death, Gen, Horror played for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Eriko thought her birthday was going to be a nice, little get together. When murders start happening around her, however, things take a turn for the strange.





	Eriko Kirishima's Spooky Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLY!!! She's quickly become tied with Nanjo as my 3rd fave P1 character so I had to write smthn for her bday!

Eriko wasn’t sure what to expect when Kei invited her to his home for her birthday. She really didn’t know what to expect when she realized he wanted her to come over shortly before dark and spend the night… She was about ready to tell him no, and that she would expect such a crass prank from Brown, when he revealed others would be there.

Maki, Yukino, Ayase, Mark, Brown, and Naoya… They would all be there. She questioned if Reiji was invited, as they had recently started getting along, and Kei simply waved it away. Said he showed no interest in coming.

Well, that put a bit of a damper on their friendship, but Eriko had decided to push that aside for the time. For now, she would go to Kei’s home and spend her time with the friends who came…

It was nice, just a little get together. She was expecting it to stay like that… Quiet, but pleasant… But that was when Ayase excused herself to use the restroom, to touch up her makeup or something to that effect.

Usually, that wouldn’t even register to Eriko, it seemed just as normal as anything else. But then, then Ayase screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream, the kind she would expect from an American horror movie.

Everyone looked panicked as they made their way towards the bathroom. Eriko, however, was the first to make it there, and was the one to open the door.

Laying on the ground was Ayase, crumpled in on herself. She reached out for her, before Yukino’s hand snaked out and pulled her back. “Don’t! I… I think she’s dead…”

“Dead…” Eriko’s heart broke, but she steeled herself. “Perhaps we can use Recarm--”

“N… no time for that!” Brown’s sudden outburst was odd. Why was there no time for that? “We need to find who did this and make ‘em pay first, right? Come on!”

“Wait, Brown!”

Even if they couldn’t help Ayase, splitting up would be the worst thing they could do! That was how the murderer would get you!

“Let’s go after him!” Mark started off and Eriko let out a yell. Why were they running off?! Shouldn’t they still try and do something for Ayase?

“Come on, Elly!” Maki grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from Ayase’s body. “I don’t wanna be left behind.”

“But… Ayase…”

“Come on, let’s keep moving!” Naoya pushed on her back and she swore it looked like he was holding in a smile. “What if we--”

“Oh god!” Yukino’s voice made Eriko’s attention snap to what was in front of her. There were Brown and Mark, both impaled through with some piece of wood. Where had that come from…?!

“We need to get them off of that!” Eriko stepped forward, reaching for them. “If we do that and move them back to Ayase, we can still cast some sort of spell to--”

“S… Stop right there!” The way Yukino pointed and yelled almost seemed like she was trying to distract Eriko, if you asked her. “I see you!”

“Yukino, don’t run off!” Kei looked to the rest of the group. “We need to follow her, before something happens.”

“What about the others--”

“Do you suggest we split up, then, Eriko?” Kei rose an eyebrow.

Oh… He had a point. They could always use Recarm on everyone later, right? As far as Eriko knew, there was no time limit! “Let’s go, then.”

They all dashed off the way Yukino had gone. Soon enough, they found themselves in the kitchen and… Was… Was Yukino’s head in a pot?!

It looked as if that was the case, the other girl laying headless on the ground, her head in a pot on the stove. Was this something they could save Yukino from? Eriko wanted to believe it was, but that would take…

She reached for the head, only for Naoya to grab her arm and shake his head. “Eriko, don’t. If we touch it, we could mess with the evidence of a crime. That wouldn’t do us any good.”

“But Naoya--”

“What was that?” Kei was tense as he walked towards the doorway. “Whoever did this, come out!”

At least they were all together, Eriko told herself. If the rest of them stayed together, they could find who did this and--

A hand snaked out from behind the door, grabbing Kei by the head and dragging him away. A muffled scream was heard, and the sound was getting farther by the second. Without waiting another moment, Eriko took off after the yells, Naoya and Maki following after her.

By the time they caught up, however, all they found was Kei with a bloody face and still chest. No one else to be seen… How had the murderer gotten away so fast? It was almost…

“This seems supernatural…” Maki shook her head, lower lip trembling. “I-I can’t take this anymore! I need to get out of here!”

“Maki, we should stick together and find who did this!” Eriko reached for her friend’s hands, but Maki pulled away from her. 

“No, I need to go, I’m sorry…!”

And off she ran, leaving Eriko and Naoya in the dust… Eriko would have followed her faster, but then she noticed that, er… She was running up the stairs? Why was she doing that? If she wanted to get out, shouldn’t she head for the door?

By the time she stopped focusing on that, however, Maki was being pushed from the top of the stairs. She fell to the ground, a crack making her flinch… But wait, was that a blue light she’d seen? Eriko didn’t have time to think on it before Naoya was charging at the murderer.

“Naoya! Wait!”

It was too late, he was at the top of the stairs and something was being plunged into his chest. Meaning it was just Eriko and this murderer… But something, something didn’t seem right. And she was going to find out what.

She rushed to the wall, pulling a decorative rapier off of Kei’s wall. She would beat the murderer (or whatever they really were) into submission and make them explain.

The masked assailant seemed to realize what she was doing and they… Jumped. Right off the stairs and onto the ground, making for the door. Oh, they weren’t getting away if she had anything to say!

Following after, they were soon enough in the garden. She poised herself, staring them down. “En garde!”

She lunged, and the murderer easily stepped out of the way. She continued to attack, but the attacks barely did anything, if they weren’t deflected by quick fists… Wait.

Those dark curly locks, the muscular frame, how little damage her rapier was doing, the way they used their fists… Eriko knew  _ exactly  _ who this was and now she was sure this was all fake!

“Makouha!” She summoned Michael and soon enough, the “murderer” was on the ground, groaning in pain.

She approached, using the rapier to remove the mask, before positioning it against Reiji’s neck. “Just what is going on here?”

Reiji grimaced, head tilted back as the tip of the sword danced against his skin. “...H… Happy birthday?”

“Reiji…” She sighed, throwing the rapier to a side and offering her hand to him. “This was for my birthday?”

Reiji took it, grimacing as he stood. “Yeah. It was Uesugi’s idea.”

Of course it was… She shook her head as they started back towards Kei’s house.

“Did you offer to play the role of the murderer?”

“No, I thought it was stupid.” Reiji put his hand against his side as they walked. “They forced me to…”

“Well, I can see why. The large build, the ability to be just where you need to be at any given time, the near supernatural durability…” She leaned her head against her friend’s arm, grabbing it in her hands. “You would make a dream horror villain! You could compete with the best, like Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers!”

Oh, just thinking about it… Reiji was made to be in a horror movie!

Reiji grimaced and let out a pained hiss. “Watch it… I’m still hurting after that Persona attack of yours!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!”


End file.
